TDA Duncan and Gwen
by a0r123
Summary: Something that I made up when I was bored. Duncan and Gwen pairing. Dont like, dont read. Please review! Rated T for language and some mature content.
1. Part 1

**Here's another Duncan and Gwen FanFiction. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review!!! Please!! :)**

* * *

**Pirate Hunt**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 1)_

Duncan's POV

I've always liked Courtney. I liked her the second I saw her on the dock at camp. I liked her attitude. I liked how she sassed Chris and threatened to sue. It was pure gold, but emphasis on "liked." Courtney's good-looking but she's just a big know-it-all. Sometimes that's good, other times it gets very annoying, if you know what I mean. When I got kicked into season two without her, things changed. Gwen and Trent broke up. Gwen is goth, into scary movies, and doesn't run for class president. She's perfect. Then she got kicked off because stupid Trent threw challenges for her. What a doofus. Now she's kicked out and Courtney's returned. I am so dead.

Every once in a while they give us a break from humiliating ourselves and instead shoot this talk show with Geoff and Bridgett. Who makes these things up? I don't know but they're sure dumbasses for talking about Gwen and me. Apparently, Chris got footage of when Gwen and I snuck out one night. She saw a constellation of Harold's butt. It was really funny I might add. But I was thinking of Courtney so I was dazed. I basically ignored her and acted stupid, bad idea. She made a comment and somehow I ended up on top of her. Chris Maclean is a total jackass, if you ask me. Anyway at that moment I realized I actually like, liked Gwen. Scary huh? But then she realized was happening and ran away. Geez I'm an idiot.

Later on the public wanted Gwen back on the show. Thank God. I was losing myself without her. Really, Courtney was driving me crazy. Everyone wasn't very glad to see her. Heather wasn't very glad either, the little bitch. One night Trent snuck back on set and wanted to see Gwen and apologize. Holy God. How far will this guy go? I was in the confessional trailer snacking on stuff I stole from Chef's cabin. I had covered the lens with black spray paint so I wouldn't get caught. I was finishing a bag of chips when Gwen burst through the door out of breath.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's up with you?" I asked her.

She looked at me weird, and then told me about Trent. I actually felt bad for her. The dude was a lunatic. We ended up chatting for a while and snacking on stolen cookies. It's really fun to steal, no wonder I went to Juvi. I was really tired so I got up to leave but she asked me if I would stay. Of course, I did. I think it was midnight when she actually fell asleep. Her head drooped onto my shoulder. I couldn't leave her there, could I? I don't know. I stayed anyway. I woke up when I heard Chris shouting his pretty head off into a megaphone. Geez Chris. I tapped Gwen on the shoulder and she woke up.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart." I said to her.

She yawned. "Oh my God. What time is it?"

I really didn't know but then I heard Chris shout, "Time for you 6 am morning call people! GET UP!"

Gwen was still half asleep when I pulled her by her arm out of the trailer.

Breakfast was gross. Burnt toast and tiny shells stuck in the scrambled eggs. Yum. As usual, breakfast was rushed. The remaining contestants: Justin, Beth, Lindsey, Harold, Heather, Lashawna, Courtney, Gwen and myself were pushed onto the pirate ship set. Chris wore a retarded pirate costume and had a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. He explained that everyone was on their own for a scavenger hunt challenge. Perfect. He gave everyone a list and an empty pillow case.

I whispered over to Gwen, "Wanna work with me on this?" And as I predicted she said yes.

We looked down at the list. We had to find 10 things:

- A knife

- A watch

- A bead

- A black bra

- 50 cents

- A key

- Cowboy boots

- A photo

- A sandal

- A bottle cap

Chris wants us to find a black bra. Damn. That dude has to be a stalker. Once on our own we put my knife, a bottle cap, 50 cents, Gwen's sandal, and my photo of Courtney into the pillow case.

"Where'd you get the picture?" Gwen asked me.

"It was a gift." I muttered.

"That's not what I heard…" She wandered off. I followed her.

"What did you hear?" I asked her.

"That you stole it from Courtney's suitcase." She laughed.

Ok, so I snuck into her suitcase and stole it. I steal a lot of things. I tried changing the subject.

"So where are we gonna find that?" I said, pointing to the black bra.

"I might have a spare." She said and headed for the trailers. I stood there dumbfounded. Gwen has a black bra and is gonna give it to the stalker dude? Oh wow. This is gonna be interesting.

When we reached the trailers, Gwen went into the girls'. I remembered Harold had a geeky watch with him so I went into the guy's trailer to go find it. It was under his pillow along with a few pieces of candy which I took too. I met Gwen outside; she only held the list and the pillow case, no bra.

"Where is it?" I whispered.

And she pointed to the pillow case. I handed her the watch and she carefully put it in the bag. I assumed cowboy boots and a key would be in the prop house so we headed there. We saw Justin running towards the food tent and Beth and Lindsey chasing after him. Poor guy. We could find the cowboy boots but no keys. Gwen said that a bead could have fallen off a costume. We searched the floor and eventually found one. Then we heard Chris' 10 minute warning. We had to find keys. Last night while stealing the food, I saw a set of keys that were probably for Chris' car. We headed for his cabin.

"This guy lives in luxury while we live in nothing." Gwen muttered.

"Yeah." I said.

Then I heard another warning, "Five minutes people! Five minutes!" We gotta hurry.

"There!" Gwen whispered as she grabbed the keys.

We ran back to the stage just in time.

"So what do we have here?" Chris took our pillow case and checked the items. I saw his eyes widen when he saw the bra and the photo.

Then he got mad when he saw the keys. "Not cool people, these are my keys." He pocketed them, mumbling something.

Then he pulled out his megaphone. "And we have a winner! There will be a Gilded Chris ceremony in 10 minutes!"

The dude names an award after himself, what a dork.

The nine of us gathered at the award ceremony. "Tonight my friends, a lot of you are lucky,"

Geez Chris cut the crap and kick someone off already…

"Gwen, Duncan, Lashawna, Harold, Justin, Courtney, and Heather here are your awards." It was down to Lindsey and Beth. "And the beautiful Lindsey gets the last Gilded Chris." I roll my eyes as Beth starts to cry.

Gwen elbows me hard. "Ouch." I say sarcastically. Beth said her goodbyes and let Chef to escort her to the Lame-o-sine.

Chris turned to the camera, "Join us next time on Total Drama ACTION!"

Holy God does that guy need to shut up. After the camera was put away we actually got to sleep. But when I reached my bunk I saw a not scratched onto a paper napkin. It read: Meet me the confessional trailer P.S. Bring spray paint. – Gwen. I pocketed the note and grabbed the spray paint on the way out.

I stood outside the trailer. I thought about knocking… never mind and busted the door open. Gwen was sitting in the chair with her combat boots on the table. She was eating a candy bar.

"I found your stash." She said between bites.

Damn. Note to self: Find new hiding place. I rolled my eyes and hopped onto the table.

"That was great teamwork out there." She said and tossed the wrapper into the trash.

"Thanks you too." She smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Duncan the criminal saying thank you. There's a shock." The girl seriously thought that I didn't have a good side. Harsh.

"So what did you want me out here for?" She stopped what she was doing and hesitated.

"You're my friend. What? Friends can't talk to each other?" She had a point but…

"You know, Trent is still gonna bug you." I said.

"Really?" She sounded like it had never occurred to her before.

"Yeah, he'll keep begging you to come back to him, unless…" I really like where this was going.

"Unless what?" She asked anxiously.

"You do something that will let him know you don't want him anymore." I grinned. I am a devious genius.

"Like wh- oh." She stopped herself, grabbed the spray paint from me and blacked out the lens on the camera.

"That's not gonna do it, sweetheart." And I punched the camera hard. I saw her smile a bit. "Wanna come to the dark side Gwen? There's stolen cookies, funny insults, and great kissers." She smirked at me.

"Really Duncan?" She said and leaned towards me.

"I guess you're in." I said and kissed her. She kissed me back. But then she stepped away. We both smiled.

"Welcome to the dark side." I said. She rolled her eyes, gave me a punch in the arm and left. "Goodnight sweetheart." I yelled after her, but she probably didn't hear me. Then I walked back to my trailer to go to bed.

*****I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot kind of story but I got an idea so I'll continue writing TDA Duncan and Gwen. I have the next chapter typed up and I will post it soon.*****


	2. Part 2

****

Here it is, TDA Duncan and Gwen Part 2!

This contains Lashawna's POV, Heather's POV, Courtney's POV, and Gwen's POV.

ENJOY!! and REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

**Trapping the Innocent**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 2)_

Lashawna's POV

I was on my way to my trailer when I saw Gwen leaving the confessional trailer smiling to herself. She went over to me.

"What's up with you, girl?" I asked her, but she just kept smiling and wandering towards the trailers.

I turned back to see Duncan coming out of the trailer too. Something's happening here. I ran into the bushes and waited for him to leave. Once he was out of sight I snuck into the confessional. I looked around. There was a candy wrapper on the floor and a can of spray paint on the table. But what really caught my eye was the busted up video camera. I took a closer look. The side had been punched hard and the lens had been blacked out. Who could have done this? I checked out the camera and the tape was still inside. I gotta ask Chris to play this for me.

I found Chris. He was playing back scenes, probably looking for juicy footage.

"Hey Chris, can you play this for me?" I handed him the tape.

"Sure." He put it in the machine and the fuzzy screen turned into a picture.

I first saw Gwen. She was sitting in the chair eating a candy bar, which explained the wrapper. Then we heard Duncan come in.

"I found your stash." She said. Duncan hopped onto the table, blocking Gwen from view. "That was great teamwork out there." Gwen said.

"Thanks you too." Duncan said. I stood there.

"Chris, can you replay that?"

Rewind: "That was great teamwork out there." Gwen said.

"Thanks you too." I just stared at the screen.

"He actually said thank you? Wow." Chris started to chuckle. Then he pressed play.

"What?" Duncan asked her.

"Duncan the criminal saying thank you. There's a shock." I had to laugh a bit at that one.

"So what did you want me out here for?" Gwen didn't say anything for a while.

"You're my friend. What? Friends can't talk to each other?" It sounded like Gwen was a bit annoyed, but she was hiding something.

"You know, Trent is still gonna bug you." Duncan said. I felt a pang of rage. What does that delinquent nagging at?

"Really?" Gwen said. To me, she sounded like it had never occurred to her before.

"Yeah, he'll keep begging you to come back to him, unless…" I could just imagine Duncan smirking.

"Unless what?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"You do something that will let him know you don't want him anymore." I wanted to slap that boy silly.

"Like wh- oh." Gwen stopped herself and crawled onto the table. She grabbed the spray paint from Duncan and blacked out the screen.

"That's not gonna do it sweetheart." Duncan said and the screen started to fuzz again.

"Wow. I gotta show that." Chris said as he started to laugh. He ejected the tape. "I'm keeping this…" He said as he walked out of the tent. Oh no! What did I do?

The next morning I woke up to Chris' morning call. When I went into the food tent I saw everyone but Gwen and Duncan. Where could they be? Chris walked in with a smile on his face. "Today we have a bit of a secret challenge."

Some whispers floated around the tent. Chef came into view with a TV on wheels. Chris pressed a few buttons and the fuzzy screen turned into a picture. Gwen was sitting in the confessional…Oh no. This was the footage I had showed him last night. After the screen fuzzed again Chris explained the challenge. We were supposed to trick either Gwen or Duncan into telling us the rest of that clip. Oh my God. And if you were able to, you would get invinsibility for the rest of the week. Whatever happened between Duncan and Gwen last night cannot be good. If they had to punch out a camera.

Heather's POV

I really like this challenge. The skill is one of my specialties. All I have to do is get Gwen's diary again and find out happened between her and Duncan last night. The only one getting imortality in this game is going to me. I found Gwen on the Camp Wawanakwa set. She was by a fake tree looking at the painted scenery. She was holding her drawing book. I snuck into the girl's trailer and pulled her diary from under her pillow. Perfect. Flipping through I found the latest entry. It read:

_Last night I met Duncan in the confessional._

_He told me that if I didn't let Trent know I was over him he would keep coming back to annoy me._

_He also said that I had to do something. _

_I can't believe I kissed Duncan last night._

_He's such a great kisser._

I snapped the book shut. Immortality is mine.

Courtney's POV

I heard Chris' annoying voice, "Everyone come to the stage."

Who could have figured it out? I met everyone at the stage. Chris was shinning up the Gilded Chris. Tape recorded trumpets blared and he rushed to the podeium. "There was a challenge today." He said. I looked at Duncan and Gwen who were completely clueless. "For the contestants that knew, you had to find out about the rest of this clip." The clip played and I saw Gwen shrinking into her seat.

Then I looked over at Duncan whose eyes were wide with shock. The screen fuzzed and Heather stood up.

"I have the rest of that clip." She said and walked over to the podeium where she elbowed Chris out of the way. She took out a worn out book. I heard Gwen gasp. "Here is an entry from Gwen's diary that tells, and proves, you what happened last night. Then she read: Last night I met Duncan in the confessional. He told me that if I didn't let Trent know I was over him he would keep coming back to annoy me. He also said I had to do something. I can't believe I kissed Duncan last night..." Chris cut her off, but she kept going.

"That's not all, she also wrote that he's a great kisser." Then she shut the book and walked off the stage. I think I was fuming by the time Heather walked away. How could he... her, of all people!

Gwen's POV

I can't believe that this was a challenge. I can't believe that Heather read my diary on national TV, again. Trent must be so angry. Duncan must be too. I might as well get voted off again for all I care.

After Heather took a seat Chris came back to the stand. "Now it's time to cast your votes! And don't forget, Heather was the one to reveal the rest of the clip, so she's kind of invinsible. Meaning, she can't get voted off."

I felt as if I was gonna cry at this point. I slowly took out the small voting thing. I searched through the small list of names: Justin, Harold, Lashawna, Courtney, Lindsey, Duncan, and me. Could I? I don't know if I can vote myself off. Justin's been a bit of a pain. I pushed the button that sent in a vote for his name.

"Alright. The votes are in people." Chris said. Grabbing a list from Chef. "Harold, Lashawna, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Lindsey, and Gwen. You all get a Gilded Chris."

Justin seemed outraged at first but thought of a brightside, more time for modeling, and left but didn't let Chef push him into the Lame-o-zine. I had painfully survived another challenge, even one that I never participated in. On the way back to the trailers, Heather shoved my diary into my hands.

"Nice penmanship." She said and walked past me.

I wanted to kill her at this point, but who knows? Maybe they'll make another challenge out of that too. Too many things were floating through my head at that point so I couldn't sleep. I went back to the Camp Wawanakwa set and sat by a fake tree.

"Wow that was harsh." A voice said from behind me. I quickly turned to see Duncan standing by a cardboard bush.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I turned away.

"I wanted to talk to you." He came over and sat next to me.

"I would think after that incident that you wouldn't even wanna talk to me." I told him.

"Nah, things happen. We both know Chris is a huge jackass and hopefully this will die out," I looked at him. "Eventually." He finished.

I sighed. "I hate Heather." I said.

"Me too. But I have a question, am I really a great kisser?" I looked at him and almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

Insead I leaned towards him and kissed him. Here we are, sitting under a cardboard tree, kissing. He came closer to me, reached over and grabbed me at the waist. Compared to Trent he was a much better kisser. There were sparks, I just knew it. Then I pulled back. We were both a little out of breath.

"You are." I whispered to him. He grinned. He then took my hand, which was something I thought he would never do.

"I knew it." He said and looked up.

"Too bad this wasn't real. I actually wish we were back at Camp Wawanakwa, sometimes." I said. He looked at me funny, but then grinned.

"I'd rather get a marshmellow than a golden trophy of Chris." He said. I laughed.

After awhile we back to our trailers. I lay in bed and actually thought about it, I had fallen in love with Duncan.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Part 3

****

I know that this maybe a bit mushy. But it is a Duncan and Gwen FanFic so deal with it!

Enjoy!

(contains Duncan and Harold's POV)

* * *

**A Day Off Set**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 3)_

Duncan's POV

I never thought I was a good kisser. After Gwen got up to leave, I stayed behind. I had kissed the goth girl again. Man, Courtney would kill me if she found that out, but let her deal with it. I went bed and painfully fell asleep to Harold's snoring. Then I couldn't take it. Grabbing a dirty sock I crept up to Harold's bunk. Then I shoved the sock in his mouth. He choked for a moment but went back to sleep. I crawled into bed for the second time and in minutes I was asleep.

Harold's POV

I know I snore but that's no reason for Duncan to suffocate me with a sock. I woke up with the taste of morning breath and dirt in my mouth. "Yuck!" I shouted once the sock was dislodged from my throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't snore, Doris." Then he laughed and slammed the trailer door behind him.

I hate Duncan! I jumped off my bunk and got dressed.

Then I heard Chris yelling through his megaphone. "Get up PEOPLE!" I ran for the door.

When I got outside there was a crappy bus waiting for us.

"So, instead of you suffering another day of challenges, the directors decided to give you guys a break off set." Chris said. Then he mumbled something under his breath about the ratings. "Anyway, this bus is gonna take you guys back to Camp Wawanakwa for the day. So enjoy it while it lasts 'cause two people get voted off tomorrow after the challenge." Chris disappeared into one of the tents.

"C'mon maggots! Hurry up!" Chef shouted from the driver seat of the bus.

Duncan's POV

Wow, a whole day without challenges. This is sweet. We lined up to get on the cruddy bus. When I scanned the seats I saw that the one next to Gwen was empty. I slid in beside her.

"So sweetheart, what are you planning on doing at Camp?" I asked her.

"Probably drawing," She muttered and took out her sketchbook.

She flipped through to find a new page. I looked at some of them. A few were of Trent, a few were of the others, and a few were of me…wait? Me? What? Gwen drew pictures of me? When one popped up in her book I stopped the flying pages.

"Is that me?" I asked her. Well of course it was me, dumb brain, who else has a mohawk? Harold?

Her face turned a pretty shade of pink. "Ummm… yea, that's you." She really must like me.

"That's really good." I told her.

"Thanks, Duncan." She smiled.

I looked around the rest of the bus and saw Courtney scowl. I rolled my eyes and turned to the window. The highway turned into a wood and then we saw the big Camp Wawanakwa sign. Now this is even more perfect. Today is a whole day with Gwen and a whole day without annoying, jackass Chris Maclean. We left the bus and saw Chef drive away. Gwen had gone in the direction of the lake, and I followed her.

"Wait up sweetheart." I said and jogged after her. I caught up with her when she reached the lake.

"Aren't you gonna bother Harold or something?" She asked me as she sat under a tree. I sat down next to her.

"Nah, I'll give him a break I already shoved a sock in his mouth this morning." She laughed a bit and opened up her sketch book again.

"So what are you drawing now?" I asked and moved closer.

"How about you try to draw me instead," She said and handed me her book.

"I'm not that great of a drawer." I told her; I started to laugh too.

"Well that's what you get for getting yourself into Juvi." I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'm not crazy. Didn't one of those artist dudes cut his ear off or something?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Duncan, just draw." She said shoving a pencil and sketch pad towards me.

"Fine." I muttered.

I grabbed the pencil. First, I just stared really hard at her, to make it look like I was actually thinking about it. Then, I basically made a stick figure with clothes, and hair. I tried to draw the streaks in her hair, but they looked more like stripes. After, about, a half hour I gave up and handed her back the notebook. She looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, hand over the pencil." I gave it to her and she flipped to a new page.

I leaned back on my elbows and looked at her. But her eyes were glued to the page, drawing. After a while she stopped and showed me what she drew. It was perfect. "Wow." Was all I could say.

She giggled a bit. "So what do you wanna do now?" She asked me.

"Ummm…" I looked around for ideas. Geez it had already started getting dark. "We could go swimming?" I asked her.

"Ok…" She said. I got up and yanked my shirt off. I was heading for the edge of the lake. She was still sitting there.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"In a minute." And she ran into a bush.

I jumped in, making a huge splash. Then Gwen reappeared. She was wearing her tank top and skirt. Then she jumped in after me.

"Holy God is it cold." She shivered. I swam towards her.

"I'll race you to the other side." I joked.

"Sure…GO!" She yelled and started swimming for the other side of the lake.

"Hey! That's cheating sweetheart!" I yelled after her. And swam as fast as I could towards her, she was way ahead of me but I could still hear her laughing.

"Catch me if you can Duncan!" She shouted and swam faster.

Finally I caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey! That's cheating!" She yelped.

I kissed her and raced ahead. She snapped out of the dazed phase and quickly met me on the other side of the lake. She didn't say anything still.

"I would think you would consider that cheating too…" Then she kissed me. "Oooh… Aren't you feisty sweetheart?" I joked.

She smiled. We went back to the tree and tried to dry off. The stars had come out.

"Wow. Just last night we were sitting under a fake tree, looking at painted scenery. Now we're looking at the real thing, Camp Wawanakwa." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah." She leaned up against the tree and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"You know? I've always wanted to do this," I stood up and took out my knife. I carved a D+G into the tree trunk.

"Wow Duncan. That's dedication." I showed a smug grin.

"I guess we should head back." I told her.

She stood up and brushed herself off. I grabbed her hand. Which was very un-delinquent like but who cares? Everybody was waiting at the entrance of the camp when we got there. Gwen quickly let go of my hand.

"Ouch." I whispered sarcastically in her ear.

She shrugged me off and looked over at Lashawna and Heather who were eyeing us weird.

We kept waiting for the bus but it never came. I think we waited at least an hour or something. Finally, everyone agreed, which was a shock, that Chris and Chef ditched us and we had to spend the night at camp. This is gonna be interesting.

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	4. Part 4

**Hey people! sorry to keep you guys waiting on the rest of this chapter. well here it is, part 4. FYI this will probably lead into my other TDI/TDA fanfic "TDA: Total Drama Action Last Episode." (sorry if that spoils anything for ya) and just to let you know, at this point there are no more teams. (no more Killer Grips or Screaming Gaffers) **

**So keep reading! and REVIEW!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**A Night at Camp**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 4)_

Duncan's POV

They ditched us. The morons ditched us. Chris probably didn't wanna move his "perfect butt" of his lounge chair to come get us. And when they decide to finally pick us up, he's gonna get killed, by me.

After miserably waiting for hours, we decided to head for the cabins and actually get some sleep. I really don't know how we're gonna get to sleep; the place is worse than Juvi. Anyway, the remaining guys went into one cabin, the remaining girls went in the other. Since there were only two guys left, me and Harold, we basically got the cabin to ourselves. But you could definitely hear the cat fights between the ladies in the other cabin.

Gwen's POV

In some ways I wish I were a guy. No need for makeup, or bras, or any of the "girlie things" we have to deal with. I bet Harold and Duncan just grabbed a bunk and went to sleep. Well, Duncan might have tortured Harold first or something, but guys getting along is like nothing compared to girls. There are five girls left in this competition, and if two get voted off next, this show would be much easier to deal with.

"Lashawna, I am not sleeping below your bunk. Who knows? These things aren't stable at all, and maybe your big butt would be in my face in the morning!" Heather shouted.

"Girl, you did not just say that!" Lashawna fumed.

Lindsey frantically kept changing sides trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Gretchen, Cynthia, a little help here?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. This day was never gonna end.

"I'm sleeping outside. Now everyone gets their own space. GOODNIGHT!" I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my sketchbook, the ratty pillow, and the piece of fabric they called a blanket and stormed out, slamming to door behind me. Once I was outside I didn't know what to do. I crashed down onto the steps and started to think: I could always sleep in the mess hall, yuck. Maybe I could go back over to the lake; my thoughts were cut off when somebody said something to me,

"So the catfight got too rough for you, sweetheart?" Out of all people, it had to be Duncan to come.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding? I could hear every bit of _that_ conversation." He started to chuckle a bit.

"Great." I mumbled.

"So where are you gonna sleep now?" He asked me.

"So you heard that too? Huh?" I guessed.

"Pretty much. So where are you gonna sleep?" He asked again.

"Probably in the mess hall or something," I mumbled.

"I wonder if there's any food there. I'm starved." I giggled a bit when I heard his stomach growl.

"You're acting like Owen, c'mon." I picked up my stuff and headed for the mess hall with Duncan following me.

When we got to the mess hall the doors were jammed. Duncan was able to charge at the door and it opened.

"Now that's how its done." The minute we were inside he ran for the kitchen.

"Since when are you so hungry?" I teased.

"Well that Chris McJackass didn't feed me breakfast. So now thats two things I'm holding against him."

"What's the other thing?"

"For ditching us at this cruddy camp." He was still in the kitchen when I heard him shout, "I hit the Jackpot!" He ran out with a half eaten bag of mashmellows. "C'mon!." he pulled me with him as he ran for the campfire spot. Kneeling by the fire pit he took out his lighter and the pit went up in flames.

"Do you want me to get fire wood or something?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure." And he stuffed a handful of mashmellows in his mouth.

I came back and sat there under the stars. We basically stuffed ourselves with the left over mashmellows. I yawned.

"You're tired?" He mumbled.

"Duh." I said.

I fell back on the hard ground.

"Ouch." I muttered.

The next thing I knew he was lying next to me and we fell asleep.

Courtney's POV

I woke up to a silent cabin. Heather, Lashawna, and Lindsey were gone. I got up and decided to look around this cappy place. It was basically the same as when we were here last season, plus all the cobwebs and such untill I saw Duncan and Gwen lying together on the ground by the burnt out fire pit.

"What the...?" I screamed. They jolted awake.

"Oh, hey princess..." Duncan said drowsily.

"Don't you princess me, you cheater!" I said. I had become very aggrivated now, my lawyer will hear of this.

"Courtney, what?" He muttered.

Gwen was still half alseep but appeared to be a bit a shaken. I was fuming at this point and stalked back to cabins. Behind me, I quietly heard Gwen whisper something like, "What's wrong with her?" I tried to ignore them untill I was back in the cabin. I can't believe I still have feelings for that back-stabbing delinquent.

Duncan's POV

After Courtney left, Gwen looked at me weird.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"I have no clue." Then I heard the roaring engine of a bus.

"The bus is here. Time to kill that guy." I got up, with Gwen following me, and headed for the entrance of camp. When the bus pulled up infront of us, I was gonna charge at Chris with my knife. But when the doors swung open Chris wasn't there, only Chef was, in the drivers seat who started to laugh as I slammed into nothing and fell on my face.

"C'mon maggots." He jeered.

Everyone piled into the bus. I sat next to Gwen again and everytime I glanced at Courtney she gave me the death stare. When we got back to the empty movie lot, Chris stood there with a cheesy, evil grin on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed your extended time at Camp Wawanakwa." He snickered. I saw Heather roll her eyes. "As you know there is a double elimination so there's gonna be a quick challenge to decide who's riding the Lam-o-zine tonight." His grin widened as he led us up the huge hill set. His laughter sounded uncontrolable at this point. "If you remember the first challenge of last season you had to jump into the lake off this here hill, which is really fake this time. But if you've noticed there is no huge lake, only a small swimming pool." He started laughinging again.

"So you're saying that we fall into the pool or we can severely hurt or even die?" Lashawna confirmed.

"Exactly, well there is the mattresses to fall onto." We went over to the edge and looked down. You see worn out mattresses surrounding the swimming pool.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah it is, but one of our interns checked it out and only got a few minor injuries." He said. We turned to the intern tent and saw a guy in a full body cast. I swallowed hard. "Ok, so who's first?" Chris asked us.

"I'll go." I heard someone say, it was Gwen. She was rolling her eyes and acted like it was no big deal, she probably just wanted to get this crap over with. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Be careful." I told her. We did our handshake and she hugged me tight. Then she lined up to run and jump. I saw her jump into mid-air then I heard gasps behind me. I ran to the edge to see her land in the pool. I was relieved and without even thinking I yelled, "You show 'em, sweetheart!" I turned back at everyone else and they were staring at me. "What? She survived." I said. I crossed my arms across my chest and moved away from the edge.

"I'll try next." It was Harold. He ran up to the edge and basically fell. I held back a laugh. But he did make it into the pool. It would have been hilarious to see him in a full body cast. Then Heather and Courtney went. I was next. I stood five feet away from the edge and sprinted. Suddenly there was nothing beneath me and I dropped. I yelled and plummeted hard towards the ground trying to keep myself directly over the pool. I braced myself and hit the water. Coming to the surface I saw Gwen right by the edge.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said and climbed out of the pool. "Woo! Brain rush!" I shouted and went to get a towel from Chef.

Then we heard the megaphone from the top of the cliff, "We got a few chickens, so a Gilded Chris ceremony will be in ten minutes."

I saw Lashwana fuming and Lindsey freaked out when Chris led them back down the cliff. They were both wearing the chicken hats. I can't believe Chris still has those things. I laughed out loud and Gwen elbowed me hard, again.

"To the stage!" Chris shouted.

We sat on the bleachers and Chris appeared in his blue tux while we were still wearing sweaty, digusting, drenched clothes. Chris cam to the podium,

"Ok, because Gwen as the first to jump, she'll be getting invinsibilty tonight, while the rest of you get nothing. So cast your two votes!" He said. I grabbed the little voting thingy and pressed the two chicken's names. "Ok, the votes are in!" Chris grabbed the results from Chef but didn't look too surprised. "Gwen, Harold, Heather, and Duncan. You guys all get a Gilded Chris tonight." It was down to Courtney, Lashawna, and Lindsey.

"If I do not get a Gilded Chris you will be hearing from my lawyer!" Courtney warned. And in seconds the golden trophy of Chris was in her hands.

"You were getting one anyway." Chris said.

"So Lindsey and Lashawna, the two chickens, are taking a ride in the Lame-o-zine. Have a nice trip home!" Chris jeered as Chef escorted the two out to the crappy limo. Then Chris turned to the cameras, "Join us next time on Total Drama ACTION!"

The cameras went off and I slowly headed for the trailers. I still wanted to punch Chris so hard for ditching us back at camp but was too tired. Wow, jumping off cliffs really is tiring.I was just about to open the trailer door when Gwen tapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making sure I was okay, for sittting next to me on the bus, for finding the marshmellows, for..." I cut her off.

"Ok, ok, I get it." I was exhausted at this point.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're a great guy, Duncan, and I'm glad I have you." She said and she was smiling.

"Thanks." I said. Suddenly, for an instant, my sleepiness was gone and I reached out and hugged her.

"Goodnight, Gwen." I said.

"Goodnight, Duncan." She answered.

The minute she left my arms I basically crawled into the cabin and instantly fell asleep.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Part 5

**The Big Guy's Return**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 5)_

Gwen's POV

I think I passed out. I think I literally passed out. This whole show is driving me nuts, well at least Duncan is here. He's really the only guy on this earth who hasn't gone crazy yet from Chris' challenges. In some ways I really want to get voted off. No more near-death experiences, or extreme exhaustion, or well, anything that's happened here.

I woke up this morning but didn't actually remember waking up or Chris' stupid morning call, hey; maybe he's giving us a bit of a break. I basically sleep walked into the cafeteria and slid next to Duncan.

"Good morning, Gwen." He said. I gave off a weak smile. Then unexpectedly he gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt nervous for a second, Courtney would kill us if she saw that. I elbowed him in the gut,

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered. I quickly glanced over at Courtney who looked as if she was holding back anger instead of lashing it at me.

"Saying good morning..." He looked as confused as I was but also made my question sound stupid.

"Okay contestants! Today's challenge is all about those comedy movies!" He started laughing. "Everyone meet on the carnival set in 5 minutes." He laughed his way out of the food tent.

The remaining five of us made our way to the carnival set. The set was covered in flashing lights and cardboard amusement rides, but everything looked so real. I wonder why...

"As I said before, this challenge is all about the belching, farting, and pain that makes a comedy movie worth watching."

I heard Duncan snickering beside me, "Too bad the big guy isnt here, he could cover two of those things."

"I'm glad you said that Duncan...Hey! OWEN!" Everyone turned to the direction Chris was talking to. With one big belch, one of the cardboard booths fell to reveal Owen gourging himself with baked beans. He turned to look at us and burped again.

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you!" He put the beans down and ran over to muffle everyone in a huge hug. "I'm back guys!!!!" Then he let one rip.

"Oh my god." I shouted in disgust, covering my nose. The rest of them did the same.

"Now I understand the pain part of it. It rieks." Harold said, grabbing his nose.

"I hope wedgies are allowed." Duncan joked. And I saw Harold awkwardly backing away from him.

"Anything to get the crowd laughing." I looked at Duncan who winked at me.

"What crowd?" Heather asked.

"Since none of you really think each other are funny enough, we've asked a few viewers of the show to come in and rate how funny you are." Chris then pointed to a crowded set of bleachers. "Okay, so this is the challenge: You're gonna be separated into pairs; Duncan and Harold, Heather and Owen, Courtney and Gwen, you guys can use anything from the prop house to make your 5 minute skit as funny as possible. There will be a Laugh-o-meter used and the pair who gets the most laughs gets invisiblity tonight. Are ya ready? GO!!!!" The six of us ran for the prop house but then I saw Duncan going into the supply shed. I imagined what painful things he would do to Harold.

"Hello? Goth girl? Earth to goth girl?" Courtney was staring at me trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said.

"What do you know thats funny?" She said and I saw her roll her eyes.

"How about I trip you or something, that's bound to get a few laughs." I chuckled. Courtney started to protest. "Do you wanna win or not?"

She started to say something but then stopped. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" She muttered.

"I'll give you laxitives before the skit. You trip, fall into mud. Then you fart. You get up and your fuming mad and you try to maul me. The end." I said.

"I like the end the best. But I sound like a pig." She sounded annoyed.

"Pig equals funniness which equals winning. I'm not that great at math but I know that it adds up." I said and headed for the kitchen.

"Fine. But where are you going?" She said and ran after me.

"Getting you some laxitives." When she wasn't looking I smiled. This was going to be the best challenge ever.

Chris's POV

5...4...3...2...1...TIME's UP! I pulled out my megaphone, "All contestants please report back to the carnival set NOW!" After shouting my head off I slumped back into my director's chair. They came back to the set with tons of props. "Okay, Duncan and Harold how 'bout you guys go first. Oh and don't forget about the Laugh-o-meter." I chuckled and waited for the show to start.

Harold just stood there and winced a bit when Duncan gave him a wedgie. I heard the crowd laugh. Then Harold's face turned red with rage and he charged at Duncan. Then he ran into a rake like they do in the old cartoons. It was hilarious. Untill I heard the roar of a chainsaw. I jumped.

"Hold up, Duncan! I said prop house and this is turning into a horror skit. Anyway, you guys get a 7 out of 10 on the Laugh-o-meter. NEXT IS OWEN AND HEATHER!" I sat back down.

Owen came out and was eating beans. Heather came behind him and tried to push him but he wouldn't budge. I heard a few chuckles from the crowd. Heather kept trying to push him over into a puddle of mud. When he finally fell into the puddle he got everything covered in mud, including me. Then Owen farted from all the beans, stinking up the place and making Heather furious. I gave them a 8 out of 10 on the Laugh-o-meter.

"Okay, lastly we have Courtney and Gwen." I said and sat back down.

Courtney was walking, then Gwen tripped her and she fell face first into the same puddle of mud. Then Courtney started to shriek with anger and started to chase Gwen with one of the props. The crowd started to giggle. She was just about to kill Gwen when she farted. Her face turned from rage, to embarassment in less then a few seconds. She dropped the prop and ran for the restroom. That had to be the most funniest. They were given a 9 out of 10.

"Okay people! Gilded Chris ceremony in 10 minutes!" Time for latte break.

Courtney's POV

I think it was actually worth it. Getting my ass kicked by the goth girl isn't so bad when winning is in reach. I strode toward the stage and knew a Gilded Chris will be in my hands by the end of the day. I sat down on the bleachers and rolled my eyes when Chris appeared at the podeium.

"Alright, great skits. The two who are invinsible tonight are Courtney and Gwen just to remind you and just so you know, the big guy ain't staying, he's also going home tonight alsong with the loser who's riding in the Lame-o-zine... anyway, cast your votes!" I grabbed the voting device and automatically pressed Harold's name. I still wanted revenge when he voted me off last season and it would be sweet revenge if I was able to vote him off tonight.

"The votes are in!" Chris said and took the results from Chef. "Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan. You guys are the final four of season 2. Sorry Harold. Oh and you should hold your breath in the limo, cause I think Owen still has gas." I let out a laugh. Revenge is sweet!

Duncan's POV

I had survived this awesome challenge. Not only did I get to charge Doris with a chainsaw and see him get voted off, I get the whole trialer to myself. I walked into _my _trailer and grabbed my headphones. I jumped onto my bunk and just started to fall asleep when I thought I heard a knock. I sat up and lowered the music. Then I heard the knock again. I went to the door and saw Gwen standing outside.

"Three girls, and two of them are Heather and Courtney. Can I stay here for the night?" She said.

"Sure." I answered and let her in. She crashed onto one of the bunks. The trailer was quiet for a while.

"Damn it's cold." I heard her mutter. I climbed out of my bunk and slid up next to her. "Holy god, why did you do that?" She asked.

"So I could do this." And I kissed her.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Part 6

**Last time I ended with a cliff hanger. Some of you wondered if "something" would happen…**

**Well, you gotta read this and find out!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**The End, But not really…**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 6)_

Gwen's POV

I woke up groggy and disoriented. I couldn't remember anything until I sat up. I looked around and realized I was in the same bunk with Duncan. Now I remember. I asked him if I could stay in his trailer last night, and then I was cold and he…

"Damn!" I muttered.

"Oh, so you're up, Sweetheart." Duncan groaned. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. I looked at him and saw that his shirt was off and his green mohawk was messy. I then looked down at myself and noticed my bra was unlatched.

"Oh… my… God" I stuttered. I gathered myself and climbed over Duncan. Almost to the ground, I tripped and fell.

"Whoa there," Duncan teased and a smirk spread across his face. "Why are you in hurry?" He sounded as if nothing was wrong with this situation. Then he climbed off the bunk and helped me up.

"Breakfast" I said and headed for the door.

"Aren't you kinda forgetting something?" He gave me a funny look. I glanced down and remember my bra situation.

"Oh." I whispered, feeling the heat spread across my face. First I grabbed my boots; I then ran into the trailer's tiny bathroom and fixed myself. I was yanking on my boots when I thought about how wrong it would look if Duncan and I walked out of the same trailer together. I cringed at the thought of Courtney's expression. Nervously, I looked around the tiny room and remembered the small window. Standing on the edge of the sink I was able to get myself through the window and with a thud I hit the ground. Once I was outside I heard Chris approaching to give off the morning call.

I jumped up and ran for the breakfast tent. I waited until the other three had entered before I casually took a seat in the tent. Chris appeared with note cards in hand but as soon as the camera started rolling he turned into the obnoxious host we all knew and hated. We scarfed down overcooked eggs and too crispy bacon, which probably was poisoned and waited to see what torture Chris had in store for us today.

"Ok contestants. Today's challenge is based off those musical movies!" Chris announced. "Now if you would all meet at the costume tent we'll get things started." I abandoned my empty breakfast plate and followed the others to the costume tent. If we had to pull off a musical I would definitely be getting voted off today.

"As you know, or should know, every good musical needs a dance number." Chris said and shuffled his feet to make it look like he was dancing, or something like that.

"So what's the challenge then?" Courtney asked.

"I'm getting there!" Chris shouted, sounding aggravated. "In this challenge you have to come up with a dance number that will blow us away, and I don't mean that literally." He rolled his eyes. "The dance will have to have music and you will be performing it on stage later on today." He sounded satisfied enough and left snickering.

I can't dance.

"Prepare to loose, Gwen." Heather sneered and left the tent, grabbing a ballet costume on her way out.

"Oh god," I muttered. I left the tent empty handed and begged for this day to end.

I wandered off the old movie set and into the surrounding woods. When I thought no one would see me I tried doing one of those ballet twirl thingys, but I tripped on a root and fell.

"I'm gonna suck at this." I said to myself. I got up and tried again. This time I spun around a few times but then knocked into a tree. "Crap." I muttered and my face fell into my hands. Then I got an idea.

"That's it!" I said excitedly. I had to find Chef.

Heather's POV

This is gonna be too easy. I thought to myself. I had taken dance classes for years so this measly little challenge will be painless. I was in my trailer practicing the ballet I learned last year. Actually I was performing the same dance I was going to do last season. Well before I decided to read Gwen's beloved diary. I snickered at that thought. I spun around until I knocked into Courtney.

"What is the matter with you? I was practicing and you messed me up!" I screeched. Courtney rubbed her head and glared at me.

"I was getting something from _my_ trailer until you knocked into me like a klutz." She said and got up. When she walked past me, I stuck out my foot and she tripped, falling face down on the floor.

"Why you…" I watched the rage bubble up inside her and sneered.

"Don't mess with me. Oh yeah, you'll call your lawyer instead and have him deal with your little insecure problems" I said sternly and walked out the door of the trailer. I met Duncan on the way out. "Good luck with her, she's a klutz." I said and walked past him.

"Actually I was wondering where Gwen was." He said. I stopped.

"Oh really? why?" I asked.

"Never mind," Duncan muttered and left, heading for the food tent. When he was out of sight I ran back into the trailer and tried to find Gwen's diary.

"What are you looking for, bitch?" Courtney muttered. Getting up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"None of your business," I muttered back and threw a pillow behind me. After searching for a good 10 minutes I gave up and sat on the edge of a bunk. "Where is it?" I said with aggravation. Courtney had been sitting there watching me as I tore the trailer apart.

"Where is what?" She asked again, no expression in her voice whatsoever as she filed her finger nails. I stood up and grabbed the filer from her.

"Gwen's diary!" I hissed. Her eyes grew wide at my sudden movement but then settled into a pleasing smirk. "Why? Do you know where it is?" I said and backed away from her, throwing the nail filer in her direction.

"No, but if we do find it, it's probably going to have something about Duncan in it. And I wanna know what." She stood up and headed for the door again.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"To the guy's trailer," She said and disappeared out the door. I followed her into the dim-lit trailer. Looking around you could see where he had slept; the ratty sheets were messed up. But then a thought came to me,

"Did Gwen sleep in the girl's trailer last night?" I whispered. Courtney didn't answer at first. "I didn't remember three people in the other trailer, what if she…" But Courtney had had enough. She ran over to the messy bunk and tossed the pillow to the ground. Where the pillow was before, was Gwen's diary. She picked it up with an evil grin on her face.

"Let's see what goth girl's been up to." She said and stormed out of the trailer. But before she could leave, I ripped it from her hands and ran. "Hey!" I heard Courtney screech from behind me. I kept running. When I thought I lost her I dodged into the empty food tent. Opening the worn book I flipped to the newest entry. But it was the same as what I had read before, about the thing with Trent and kissing Duncan. I wanted to scream. I had done all that for nothing. I was about to leave when I heard someone heading toward the tent.

"Gwen? Hey Gwen, where are you?" I heard a voice whisper. It was Duncan. He was probably still looking for Gwen from earlier. I held my breath and waited. "C'mon." I heard him mutter with frustration and then I heard the footsteps become faint. A wave a relief came over me and I left the food tent. But then I was cornered.

"There you are!" Courtney yelled and charged at me. She ran up to me and grabbed the book. I still held on, until I heard a rip.

"Oh no" I said in shock. We both looked down at the torn book.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I had successfully learned the steps to the "Thriller-type" dance we had learned last season. I felt pretty confident until I saw Heather and Courtney standing still with my ripped diary in their hands. I gasped. But that shock turned to rage and I stomped over to them. I grabbed the two halves of the book and the multiple loose papers and ran to the trailers. When I finally got there I wasn't sure which one to go into. Instead of choosing I just fell to the ground. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Placing the remains of my diary in front of me, I tried to piece the parts back together but it didn't look right. It was completely ruined.

"There you are." A voice said. It was Duncan. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from my eyes. But he knew I had been crying. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"They were desperate to know." I muttered. My voice quavered and he held me tighter.

"To know what?" He asked. For a moment I couldn't believe he was actually caring about someone. I smiled a bit. "What?" He asked.

"All contestants please report to stage. NOW!" Chris yelled.

"I'll tell you later." I said. I got up, but looked back down at the destroyed diary. I picked it up and found the nearest trash can. When we came to the stage we took a seat on the bleachers.

"Ok contestants. As I said earlier the challenge today was to create some sort of dance and perform it." Chris said. "Gwen, how about you go first." He said. I got up and stood on the stage. The music started but the steps blew my mind. I froze. Oh great. I thought. I stood there sheepishly, and then the music stopped. "You're supposed to be dancing." Chris said impatiently.

"I know, but then…" I stuttered but then gave up. With my head hung low I walked off the stage. I heard Courtney and Heather snicker. If they were planning to kick me off, their plan worked. I sat down and Heather got up. She had changed into a leotard and a tutu and had her wig back on. I glanced over at Duncan who was chuckling at her appearance.

Heather performed this ballet thing. When the music ended she bowed and left the stage. Nobody could take away the smile that was on her face. Duncan got up next. He turned on this rapper music and break danced. It looked pretty cool. I gave him a high five when he sat back down next to me. Courtney got up and performed the dance that I was supposed to do. The pop music blasted in my ears. I saw Chef smiling like he was looking back at an old memory, or he was laughing at how ridiculous she looked. I sighed. Goodbye Total Drama Action. Goodbye Duncan.

"Ok, that was… interesting." He said. The podium was moved back into place. "Since Gwen was the only one who failed to finish the challenge, she will be voted off tonight." I knew it. "Ok Gwen, time to take another ride in the Lame-o-zine!" Chris said. I let Chef lead me to the crappy car but just as I was about to go inside, Duncan grabbed my wrist.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too, Duncan." And the most unexpected thing happened, well for the audience anyway. He kissed me. I mean not just like a kiss on the cheek but like a real kiss. I saw Chef roll his eyes and the looks on Heather and Courtney's faces was priceless. I pulled back, "Win that money and get out of jail." I joked.

"I'll try, Sweetheart. He muttered. And let go of me and we did our secret handshake. Then I climbed into the car. Once I started moving I opened the sun roof and waved goodbye.

Duncan's POV

She's gone.

Gwen's really gone.

**That sounds like the end, right? WRONG!**

**I'll give the rest soon but in the meantime REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Part 7

**Let's Take a Trip!**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 7)_

Duncan's POV

They said it was a surprise.

"Okay final contestants! We're gonna take a little field trip." Chris grinned as he led us onto a small bus.

Chef grunted when each of us passed him. It was dark because it was eight o'clock and all of us were tired from all the lame challenges Chris had thrown at us.

"Please take your seats and make sure you're all prettied up. You guys are gonna make an entrance!" Chris laughed as he watched Courtney and Heather frantically search their purses for makeup and shit.

It had been a week since the last elimination. A week since Gwen had left. The entire week Courtney had tried to get in my pants or something. She came in after hours with nothing but a robe. But each night ending up outside in the cold. She screamed in frustration a few times but by Friday she had given up. I really couldn't sleep.

So here I am sitting in this smelly bus on my way to who knows where with crazy Courtney and Heather. Streetlights passed us so we were going somewhere with actual people.

"Here we are." Chris stated, scaring the crap out of me. Chris had magically changed into a tux. We, on the other hand, were half asleep and smelled of BO. We stepped out of the bus into an alleyway.

"Right this way." Chris said, and then disappeared.

We walked like idiots onto a live set. We heard Bridgette and Geoff's voices. "And here they are now, Heather, Courtney, and Duncan!" The three of us were pushed onto a brightly lit stage. Surrounding us, were everybody, everyone from this season and last season. I took a seat on the couch and smiled. _Where the hell are we Chris? _I thought.

"Hey guys! Congratz on making it to the final three!" Bridgette said excitedly.

Then I realized we were on the Aftermath show.

***

They asked tons of ridiculous questions.

"Are you excited about the finals?" Bridgette asked me.

"Dude, and dudettes, there's only one more challenge before it's down the final two. Who do think will be in the final two this season?" Geoff asked.

"Are you three nervous?"

I was sorry to admit it, but I was glad Chris came onstage to announce a commercial break.

The lights were turned down and the twenty of us moved into the break room. I was just about to head for the dessert table when my vision was covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" She giggled.

"Oh I don't know… Gwen?" I pulled her hands from my eyes laughing.

"Long time no see, Duncan."

"It's only been a week you liar." I said. She laughed again, but then she became serious. She gave me that mischievous look. I followed her into a supply closet.

"I missed you." She confessed. I was really confused until she kissed me. It was urgent and sudden. This really wasn't Gwen. This probably is wrong, but hey, why not?

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, I was laughing as I did this. Actually both of us were laughing between those kisses. Then we fell.

"Back on in 5 minutes People!" Someone yelled.

"We gotta go." I said in her ear.

"One more kiss," And she found my mouth again.

"4 minutes!" The voice said again.

I heard a door open and I saw a light through my closed eye lids.

"Holy God! What the hell?" I stopped kissing her and looked up. I realized I was on top of her in that tiny closet. And looking at us was the big guy himself, Owen. "What are you guys doing???? We're starting any minute and…" He started cracking up, "…and you're making out? Oh god, this is priceless," he cleared his throat, "I mean," He tried to sound serious but he took a deep breath and just started hysterically laughing. "You guys crack me up!" He shut the door on my nose and I heard him laughing the way down the hallway.

"Close one." I whispered to Gwen. "Now let's go before anyone decides to open any more closet doors." I helped her up and she walked out of the door while I waited in the corner.

"Cameras roll in 2 minutes!"

I waited a few more seconds and darted out of the closet to find a bathroom. I went into a bathroom and stared at the mirror. At the corner of my mouth there was a little of Gwen's lipstick and my mohawk was ruffed up a bit. As I was washing off the lipstick stain, Trent walked in.

"You know we're starting any minute, right?" He said.

I looked at him, "Yup."

"I know they've already asked you guys this, but are you nervous at all? You know, with the finals coming up?" He looked like he cared a bit so I explained.

"Not really. I would wanna win though. I could get myself out of juvie with all the money. I could find a job. I could finish high school,"

"Wait, you'd go back to school?" He sounded surprised.

"What? Just because I'm a juvenile delinquent doesn't mean I don't wanna job or a life, you know." I rolled my eyes and tried to fix my mohawk.

The door opened and Geoff stood there. "C'mon guys, we're starting again!" He left and Trent and I followed. The lights brightened and the audience screamed.

Geoff slided into his seat next to Bridgette, "And we're back!"

"So, Courtney…" I zoned out and just watched Gwen. She had fixed her hair and was sitting next to Leshawna. _Damn did I love that girl. But why couldn't I admit that to her? I wasn't right for her._

"And Duncan, you did really well in those challenges. Tell us, how will you prepare for the finals?" I shook my head a few times and snapped back to reality.

"Well, I really don't know, Bridgette. Nobody can really tell what Chris will make you do to win. He has a messed up mind." The audience laughed and I could just image Chris' face back stage. I glanced at Gwen, who was laughing too.

"Ok so, Duncan, if you won what would you do with the money?"

"I guess I would use the money to get out of Juvie."

"That's all?"

"And I would ask Gwen to go on a date with me." I said. _Shit. My brain was fried._


	8. Part 8

**I Love You**

_A Duncan and Gwen FanFic (Part 8)_

Gwen's POV

I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock. I mean, it wasn't that I was surprised. Duncan had just made out with me in the supply closet only a few minutes ago, but to announce on television that he wanted to ask me out was just, you know, shocking! I felt like all eyes were on me and this point. The TDA Aftermath had turned from a ridiculous Behind the Scenes sketch, to a cheap Matchmaker show. I took deep breath and opened my mouth,

"Actually, I would be glad to go on a date with Duncan, you know, if he wins and all." I gave one of those shy, Hollywood smiles.

I looked down into my lap and avoided all eye contact, especially Trent's and Duncan's, but I felt each gaze like laser pointer.

"Interesting, Gwen" Bridgette mentioned, but then instantly turned to the next finalist for their opinion.

I looked up and glanced at Duncan. He was looking directly at me with those bright eyes of his. I let out a small sigh. _I had definitely fallen for him._

They quickly interviewed Heather and Courtney. Courtney was going to "donate to charity" if she won. While Heather would buy her own spa and, of course, get a new wig. Interviews went by quickly and soon enough they were calling for a commercial break. I scooted from my chair the second the buzzer rang and jogged for the snack table. Owen appeared beside me with a dinner plate and started to put boat loads of food on it.

"Gwen, I think it would cool if you and Duncan dated." I looked up at him with a questioning look. "No, really, you two would be a cute couple." He snickered as he picked up a handful of chips.

"Sure Owen," I said with a sarcastic tone while reaching for a piece of fruit.

"I'm not kidding! I saw you guys before! You looked soooo happy!" I could already feel my face turn tomato red remembering the closet incident.

"Owen, what are you talking about?" I muttered. I tried to deny it but turned and bumped right into Courtney.

"Yes, Owen. Please explain." She growled.

Owen then looked at her; his smile disappeared when she came into his view. "Oh, nothing, Courtney," He said and walked away with his plate full of food. But even from far away, you could still hear his laughter.

"So, Goth Girl, what _were_ you doing with Duncan earlier?" Her hands were firmly placed on her hips and her eyes were narrowed into a glare. I shook off my embarrassment and gracefully stepped around her.

"Nothing, Courtney, nothing to worry about…" I said over my shoulder before taking a bite of the watermelon.

"TEN MINUTES PEOPLE!!!" I heard a crew member shout. I was closer to the stage now when I heard a voice,

"Hey you," The voice said softly, luring me away from my focus. I spun around to see Duncan only inches away. His eyes looked deep in lust before he suddenly kissed me.

"Watch it, mister, you haven't won yet," I pushed him away gently and let myself breathe. _Yep, I was in love with him, alright._

My knees had gone weak so I had to reach out to grab his arm for support.

I then heard Duncan's low voice close to my ear, "I knew you were falling from the start." He kissed my ear softly then, very faintly, I heard him chuckle.

"Stop it; you know your ex could kill me if she saw us?"

"Yea, but she already is." I looked in the direction his eyes were pointing. I could just tell by his expression; he was annoyed. I glanced at Courtney and saw her cringe slightly when Duncan kissed me again.

"Stop it," I said playfully before holding off Duncan once more.

"FIVE MINUTES!!!!!!!" Another crew member shouted.

"We gotta go," I whispered to him.

"Yea, yea," He said. Rolling his eyes, and then shushing me with another kiss.

"Ok, that's it. I'll be right back." I slid away from his reach and headed for the bathroom.

I pushed through the door into the ladies room to find Beth and Lindsay talking,

"…I know there was a lot of pressure on her. On public television she had to accept a date from Duncan." Beth whispered.

"Yea, Dylan is a bit too scary for me," Lindsay said loudly before smearing pink lip gloss on her lips.

"Well I'm in love with my boyfriend, Brady," I hear Beth sigh dreamily, "He's all mine!" I watched her from a distance pull out a picture of him. I snickered.

"But I wonder what will happen if Donald wins though, will she really go out with him?" Lindsay, for once, had a point. But I guess it all depended whether Duncan won.

"ONE MINUTE TILL WE'RE BACK ON, TAKE THE STAGE!" I backed out of the bathroom into the deserted hall and walked towards the set. But coincidently, come upon Trent.

"Hey Gwen," He said. I watched him run his hand through his hair.

"Oh, hi Trent," I said sheepishly while trying to avoid eye contact, but it was impossible. I looked into his eyes and saw his facial expression. He looked hurt, embarrassed, and annoyed. I had just accepted a date on television while sitting next to my ex. To tell you the truth, I felt bad.

"So… you might be Duncan's girl," He said shamefully.

"Well you never know, he could lose or whatever."

"But he's Duncan, he probably will win."

"Would you be mad?" I looked him straight in the eye.

He cowered a bit. "No, I just think he's trouble."

"3…2…1… AND WE'RE ON!" I looked at Trent. His face became expressionless when he grabbed my wrist. He then dragged me behind stage. And I saw the faint light as we approached the opposite wing of the set. But before pushing me onstage, he swiftly kissed me on the mouth. At that moment I forgot what I missed about Trent. His kisses, his touch, his songs, his voice, but then I was led onto the stage and placed back in my seat. I was flustered and taken out of focus, until I heard Bridgette's voice and realized where I was.

"And we're back!" Bridgette exclaimed while cheers and whistles echoed.

"We know you're all wondering who will win, right?" Geoff said as he placed his arm across Bridgette's shoulders.

"So now let's find out! You, the audience, can choose who will win! Just take out your voting remote and pick!"

"You can pick my man, Duncan here," Geoff nodded to Duncan who gave a weak smile to the screaming crowd, "Heather or," Under his breath he coughed out Courtney's name. Courtney crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Vote! And in the mean time, let's watch a clip of this entire season!" Images appeared on the large screen above us. The video was about 10 minutes and finally when it finished everyone clapped and screamed. I watched Chris walk on stage with an envelope. He was wearing his cheesy blue tux and was followed by Chief in his ugly pink strapless dress and heals while holding the final Gilded Chris award. The audience laughed at him and I heard him mutter something about how he wasn't getting paid enough.

"The name I call will be the winner of the huge amount of prize money, ten-thousand dollars!" He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a small card. "And the winner is…"

I crossed my fingers and my toes. _Duncan, Duncan, Duncan…_

"Courtney!" The smile widened on Courtney's face. "No, just kidding. Duncan! You're the winner!" He was completely stunned. I jumped up and ran over to him. I pulled him up from his seat on the couch and dragged him beside Chris. He then wrapped his arm around me and smiled when two interns walked on stage with a jumbo sized check. Confetti covered the stage and Chris shouted over the noise,

"There you have it! The winner! Join us next season!" Then the camera man followed him stomping off stage with cell phone in hand. But in an overview shot, I bet you could see Duncan and me, kissing front and center surrounded by confetti and chaos. What a happy ending.

Trent's POV

I stood in the wings and watched them. They stood there, all happy and rich. I fingered the nine thin bands I had around each of my fingers, except one. Wow, I can't believe we're actually over. I mean, we were over weeks ago, but now with Duncan in the picture it was official. I remember only an hour ago when I saw him in the men's room with his hair messed up and her lipstick smudged on the side of his mouth. She was definitely over me by now. I stepped back and found my stuff in the break room. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the parking lot. The double doors swung open and the cool breeze hit me. I walked over to my car and fell into the driver's seat. In the backseat was my guitar. I had written her a song. I had wrote her a song because I still loved her and the only reason she wasn't mine was because I had gotten the wrong advice and made a major mistake. Now I sat there reading what I wrote to her:

_Don't go away; I still need you here beside me._

_I need your touch; I need your voice to get me through each day._

_Can't you see you're the only one I love?_

_Why can't you see it?_

I stopped reading. I was killing myself here. I geared into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot with her song sitting there beside me.

One week later…

Duncan's POV

"Ok so, Duncan, if you won what would you do with the money?"

"I guess I would use the money to get out of Juvi."

"That's all?"

"And I would ask Gwen to go on a date with me."

I paused the recording and got up off the couch in my new apartment. Walking into the hallway, I studied my reflection in the mirror. I had slightly trimmed my neon green mohawk and had went out and bought a shirt and tie. Tonight was the big night.

*Ring!*

I jumped and ran to the phone, "Yello," I said.

"Oh hey Duncan, it's me Gwen, I was wondering where I can meet you tonight."

"No, no don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. Actually, I'm leaving right now."

"Oh, ok. See you in a few."

"Yep," I hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys then jogged to the building's garage and unlocked my new ride. It was a monstrous, shiny, black Chevy. I hopped into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

After leaving the Aftermath set last Thursday with Gwen, I immediately went to pay my bail money. I then went back to her place to "celebrate" while her parents and siblings were in Vancouver for the weekend. All I had to do was buy a case of beer and a pack of condoms and I was in. _Damn she's an amazing kisser. _So Friday morning I left her house with hopes for plans tonight. You're probably wondering how I got the apartment. Well, just walk into a realtor's office with a wad of cash in hand. They'll give you a pretty good selection of places to choose from. I picked the one closest to Gwen's, _Of course…_ and moved in right away. I didn't have much to unpack. I had a few boxes from my dad's house and a box or two from my mom's. With my parents divorced and being sent to Juvi, my belongings had been scattered. Most of the stuff was old clothes that didn't fit me anymore. But the rest of the stuff was just junk.

Anyway, I finally pulled up in front of Gwen's house. Shutting my car door behind me, I walked across their lawn towards the front door. I rang the doorbell once and stepped back, placing my hands in my jean pockets. Gwen's father opened the door,

"Hi, is Gwen home?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Her father said gruffly.

"I'm- " I started to say, but I was cut off.

"Dad, this is Duncan, we're gonna have dinner together tonight and be back by eleven, okay?" I watched her slide past her dad in the doorway and stand beside me on the steps.

"Eleven?" Her father questioned.

"Dad, it's a date." She muttered softly.

The guy turned to me, "No funny business, you hear?"

I straightened, "No Sir." I said clearly.

"Good."

"Great." Gwen sighed. She turned to me, "I just need to get my stuff, and I'll be back in like two seconds." She squeezed my hand and disappeared back inside.

"So what's the plan?" Her father asked me.

"I'm taking her to this Italian restaurant that just opened in town, then we're gonna see this new movie." I said to him while shoving my hands back in my pockets.

He eyed me, "She said your name was Duncan?"

Yes- " I stuttered.

"I don't like your hair."

"Oh," I was cut off again,

"Are those piercings?"

"Yes Sir," I said.

"Can they be removed?"

"Uh, no sir, I don't plan to take them out."

"Interesting…"

Thankfully Gwen reappeared in the doorway with a jacket and her purse. She looked up at her dad, "I'm going Dad, okay?"

"See you at eleven." He said.

We walked back across the lawn to my car. I held the door open for her and watched her hop into the seat. After shutting her door I went around and slid into the driver's seat and took off down the road.

"So where are we going?" She asked me.

"Since this is the official date I promised you, we'll go to this new restaurant my buddy just opened downtown. Then see this newly released movie called Smashed,"

"Where I'm buying the popcorn," She added.

"Yes. Then if there's time, back to my place?"

"If there's time," She answered.

"Is your dad always like that?" I asked.

"Most of the time, he was friendlier to Trent. But he'll just have to get used to you." She assured me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I think it was the hair," I said.

"Might have been, you never know." She shrugged.

We pulled into the available parking space and walked inside. The entire place smelled of garlic bread. And once we were placed at a booth by the window I spotted him. I waved,

"Who are you waving at?" Gwen asked.

"It's my buddy Garry. He owns this place. So if we're lucky I can maybe get a discount." I waved again at him. When he spotted us his face lit up and he walked over.

"Hey Duncan. I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you'd still be in Juvi or something," He chuckled a bit.

"Nope, I won a game show, received ten-thousand dollars and paid the bail money."

"I see you got a girlfriend too." He nodded at Gwen.

"Oh, yea, Garry, this is my girlfriend Gwen." He shook her hand.

"You're one lucky lady, Duncan may be all hardcore and tough on the outside, but he's definitely a charmer." He winked at her. He pulled out a small notepad. "So what can I get you two?"

Gwen picked up her menu, "I'll have a Caesar salad with diet coke." She said and handed over her menu to Garry.

"And I'll have whatever the special is with a Pepsi. Surprise me, dude." I watched him write it down then handed him my menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

After he was gone Gwen turned to me, "Surprise me? What if he gives you something gross?"

"I don't mind, why not try something new?" I said. Gwen nodded.

All in all, the first part of the date went well. Food was great. I ended up getting fettuccini alfredo which was basically pasta with cheese sauce, which I got all over myself the instant I tried to eat it. Gwen laughed the entire time and she almost had diet coke come out her nose. We pulled into the movie theater and saw Smashed. Gwen did buy the popcorn. But the entire movie was devoted to killing other people with guns, getting drunk and lengthened car chases. Gwen fell asleep on my shoulder towards the end so I had to wake her up once the credits started rolling. We got back into the Chevy at 10pm. We had an hour back at my place, which was where the fun began.

I flipped on the lights and walked into the open living room. Gwen sat herself down on the couch and shrugged out of her jacket.

"It's funny; I've never been in your apartment before." She said to me while glancing around.

"Would you want a tour?" I asked her.

"Sure." She stood up and fell into step beside me.

"Well here's the living room, and there's the kitchen," I pointed out the open areas of my apartment. I led her down the narrowed hallway. "Over here we have the bathroom. And here, we have the bedroom."

I swung open the door to my bedroom slowly. When you looked at my room you wouldn't think I lived there. An unmade bed, a small pile of dirty clothes behind the door, closed closet doors, and an alarm clock on my nightstand was all you could see. I watched her walk inside the room and sit down on my bed. I walked over and stood in front of her. First she looked up at me. Then she stood up and reached for my tie and started to loosen the knot. Once my tie was off she was unbuttoning my dress shirt. I caught her hand. She dropped it and let me take her shirt off her head. Her short, dyed hair frizzed but fell back into place. We stood there, wasting time until I made the first move. My hand cupped under her chin and I brought her face towards mine. With our eyes closed we found each other. Softly and slowly, I caressed her in kisses. The already unmade bed was convenient when I pushed her back onto the bed.

***

Gwen's POV

In the silence, I heard the faintest noise.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

I opened my eyes and focused on the bright red numbers.

10:50pm

I jolted awake, "Duncan, you gotta get up. I'm gonna miss my curfew." I shook him awake but he tightened his grip around my bare hips. I quickly covered myself and found my clothes on the floor beside the bed. I threw on my bra, shirt, linguine, and slipped back on my skirt.

"Duncan, you have to get up." I poked his arm and sighed when all he did was roll over.

I sat back down on the bed, with my clothes on, and lay back down beside him. I started to kiss him. After a minute or two, his eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"My curfew, get up." I pulled away quickly before he could bring me closer under the covers.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock, he jumped. "Get your jacket, I'll be out in a minute."

I left his room and he was finding his clothes in the dark.

I grabbed my jacket and picked up the keys to the Chevy.

"Duncan hurry up!" I shouted down the hall.

He appeared with his hair completely ruffed up and he was knotting his tie. "Let's go," He said.

10:55pm

By the skin of our teeth we pulled into my driveway at exactly eleven.

"Goodnight Gwen," He told me.

"'Night Duncan,"

"I love you." And he gave me the softest, sweetest kiss I've ever gotten.

"I love you too." I unlocked the door and stepped out of his warm reach.

_I love you._

**The End.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please comment!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:D**


End file.
